Secret's Revealed
by Be'Jammin
Summary: this is a gift fic for dana-chan, it's for all of the fics that she has wrote that i enjoy reading, so i hope she will like it if she reads it. oh and it happens to be my first leagueshipper with more twists than a defective pretzel, so r/r for me please
1. Default Chapter

A/N I would like to dedicate this to dana-chan, now she may not know me well, but I like her fics and would like to show my appreciation to her with this, so I hope she likes it.  
  
Misty was in Pallet Town trying to locate Ash. She thought that after several years, she should confess her love for him. And she was looking for him in the Community Park, when she spotted Gary on a bench reading a book. Now since the Johto League, the two became friends, as did Gary and Ash. So Misty thought that he might know where to find Ash.  
  
"Gary!! Do you know where I can find Ash?" She asked him. Gary looked up from the book he was reading and started to chuckle.  
  
"I wouldn't bother. That is if you want to tell Ash your undying love." Gary said, laughing outright at Misty.  
  
"Oh? And why is that?" Misty asked. That got another chuckle from Gary.  
  
"Well, I'm more of Ash's type, believe it or not." Gary said with a twisted smirk. Misty's mouth fell agape.  
  
"What? Are you saying that Ash's gay?" She asked Gary.  
  
"No, she's not!!!" Gary said, laughing like a hyena on crack. This got confused looks from Misty.  
  
"Wh-wha-what?" she stammered. Gary then let out another laugh.  
  
"Oh? You didn't know? Oh, God, that's funny. Of course Ash is a girl, didn't you catch on at all?" Gary said trying to keep him self from falling. Misty, however did fall over.  
  
"But, but, but, how?" Misty said, she was very confused at this time.  
  
"Tell me, have you ever seen Ash naked? I have, we used to have baths together and there are something's you tend to notice." Gary said, clearly enjoying himself. Misty then got up and smiled.  
  
"Wait a minute, when we would go swimming Ash wore shorts and no top." Misty said, smiling wicked. Gary sighed.  
  
"Yeah, really underdeveloped, if you know what mean. I mean come on the last time you guys went swimming, Ash wore a dark blue shirt, right? I mean, doesn't Ash look feminine to you?" Gary said, and with that Misty realized he was right.  
  
"Who else knew?" Misty asked.  
  
"Well there's me, my sister, Gramps, her mother, a good portion of the town, and that Richie kid that she met at that the Indigo League, they can't keep there hands of each other. Oh, and there's you." Gary said, his face was very serious when he said it.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry, she should of told you earlier, but she impersonated being a boy so they wouldn't go easy on her in the League. Well, I'm really sorry, must really hurt to fall for someone just to find out that they happen to be the same gender as you. That must hurt, that must really hurt." Gary said, it was almost sympathetic and caring. And the two started to leave the park.  
  
"You know what, this is just some joke that you and Ash cooked up, and I don't like it." Misty said defiantly. Gary sighed again and turned to her.  
  
"Okay, when we get to her house ask to speak to her privately and put your hand right on her crotch, okay? Then you'll know that this is no prank." He said to her as they headed towards the Ketchum house hold. When they got there, both Richie and Ash were there. Misty shook a really disturbing thought from her head and she went up to Ash.  
  
"Ash, can we talk for a moment?" She asked, well she didn't know what to call Ash at the moment.  
  
"Sure." Ash said. When Ash said she notice that Ash's voice was more feminine then she remembered. When they got to some where alone, Ash was about to ask Misty a question, when her hand landed on Ash's crotch and it seemed to squeeze.  
  
The resulting scream was very loud and very high pitched resounded through Pallet Town.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, she took that well." Ashley said as she dragged the limp form of Misty from the living room. She got nods from both Richie and Gary. About several minutes later Misty woke up, moaning.  
  
"Oh, Ash, I had the most horrible nightmare. You were a girl. Ain't that funny?" Misty said.  
  
"Misty, I am a girl. Sorry I didn't tell you." Ashley said. That got trembling from Misty, and Gary put a mug of tea in her shaking hands.  
  
"Drink it slowly, you don't want to burn your tongue on it." Gary told her. Misty then drank a good amount of the mug, and let out a sigh.  
  
"What's the matter? A little shocked? Well, believe me, so was I when I first found out." Richie said to Misty, apparently trying to comfort his girlfriends best friend.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no, it's not that, it's that I have been having a dream over that last year at least once a week of Ash screwing me hard." Misty said, in a tone that was almost unashamed. Her three friends stood back at her use of language.  
  
"Well, thanks, I think." Ashley said, turning to Richie.  
  
"Yes, it's a compliment, babe." Richie said to Ashley, who nodded, and then kissed him on the cheek. Gary, on the other hand, found it to be very funny. But then he suddenly stopped and grinned evilly.  
  
"I got a great idea. Brock and Tracy don't know that Ash is really an Ashley." Gary said, getting similar grins from Ashley, Richie, and Misty.  
  
"That would be fun. Oh, I can see it now." Richie said, and the four friends started to plot about shocking the hell out of Brock and Tracy. But as they did, Misty noticed Gary and for the first time in her life, she thought that he looked very handsome, and unknown to her, Gary was thinking that she was the most beautiful girl in this room, which would be a compliment as she wasn't.  
  
  
  
Okay, there we go. I know that I don't know dana-chan that well, but I wanted to do something for her for all of the great fics that she wrote that I enjoyed, so I hope she enjoyed this and that you did to. And is it just me, or does anyone think that if either Ash or Richie could actually make a really pretty girl if they only had the prerogative to do so? Oh and I would like to know would this count as slash, because I know it's leagueshipping, but is it slash? Oh yeah and dana-chan, I was checking your site end of summer and I was looking at the gifts of fanart you received and I swore for the one that Koani sent you, the first and second that Ash is a girl, that's where some inspiration came from, but anyway tell me if I'm right cause I would like to read the story that inspired those if you don't mind, oh and if I'm wrong, I'll eat my bbds 


	2. Default Chapter

A/N hey, all of you people who liked the first chapter, I hope you like this one. Now I know it may seem confusing, but I like confusing and such and this is very different from most of the fics that I have read. And the last line was mistyped, as Misty isn't the only girl in the room, not the prettiest girl in the room. And this story, well most of it came to me when I saw to many fanarts with Ash cross dressing, and I saw a profile of his face on a site somewhere and it has that same ski slope look that most girls try to get, but I should get onto the story.  
  
  
  
Misty was idling most of the time away, it's what happens when you find out that the one you loved for several years is a girl and you're a girl and neither of you are lesbians. It was all really confusing to her. But she was enjoying the park and all of it's quietness, and she also was eager for when Brock would come down from Pewter, oh do they have a surprise for him. But it was while she was at the park, that Richie came to her and talked to her.  
  
"Now you don't have to answer this Richie, but just out of curiosity, how well does Ashley do in bed?" Misty asked Richie to get the conversation going, and she giggled when he blushed.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't really know, we only tried once and the foreplay wore me out and I fell asleep." Richie said, a little embarrassed. This got a laugh from Misty.  
  
"Bet she didn't like that, did she?" Misty said with a smirk. Now even though she knew 'Ash' for years she found that she liked 'Ashley' much better as a friend, it was easier to talk to her then it was to talk to him.  
  
"No, she didn't, she almost dumped me. I had to take her out to dinner, not once but three times to convince her not to walk out on me." Richie said, he seemed to be a little uneasy about it.  
  
"But she didn't though, and you could say that's a good thing, right?" Misty said, in a semi-comforting way. Richie just nodded and started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Misty asked, as she wanted in on the joke.  
  
"Oh, it's just that Brock and Tracy are coming back here next week and I can't wait to play that prank on them. It's good that there coming soon as Ashley is starting to grow out, if you know what I mean. And she's starting to flatten out her hair and grow it more femininely, I think that she's coming out this year." Richie said, and his eyes were sort of hazy, almost, like it would not only be a burden off of Ashley's shoulders, but his as well.  
  
"Really, has this been something that you both been discussing or something?" Misty said. Richie's face contorted like he was thinking of a reply.  
  
"Sort of, but not in so many words, I was planning on talking to her about it over dinner sometime this week." Richie said, he seemed to have a little sneakiness in his voice.  
  
"Oh, tired of people thinking that you're a gay couple or something?" Misty asked. Richie shook his head.  
  
"No, it's just that it will make the relationship more fun, I think. I mean she's going to get 'curvy' soon, if you know what I mean and I don't think she'll mind at all." Richie said. Misty nodded with agreement and got up.  
  
"Where you going?" Richie asked. Misty then turned to face him and smiled.  
  
"Nowhere in particular, I just want to make sure that there are some camera's set up, we got to save that moment for parties and Christmas and such, right?" Misty said, as she walked backwards. Richie grinned and the look on his face said, 'I'll help then.'  
  
Several days later, when everything was set up, the four pranksters went over there plan.  
  
"Okay, does everyone know there lines?" Misty asked. She smiled at the three nods that she got from her friends.  
  
"Okay, then Operation: Trick of the Ages is about to start. Let's make sure that Brock and Tracy will never forget this day, alright." Ashley said. Then the four left to commence there 'attack' on there unsuspecting victims.  
  
Now as three of the four got ready and went to there places, it was Misty's job to make sure that Tracy and Brock were distracted for the time that it would take for the rest to get there part working. And all she could think of at the moment was give the two a hug.  
  
"Hi Brock, hi Tracy. How have you two been?" Misty asked them both. It was while they were answering that Ash came into the room with them. And Brock was completely oblivious to the new hair style that Ash had adopted, but Tracy, if he had noticed it, he didn't show that he did.  
  
"Hey Brock! Hey Tracy! How are you doing?" Ash asked to start the conversation. And for 15 minutes the four friends talked of what they did, what was new and other stuff. But as they were talking Gary approached the group. Now since Ash and Gary were friends now, Tracy and Brock thought nothing of it. But they seemed to take notice when Gary gave Ash the most romantic and passionate kiss that Gary could have done. And they really started to notice when Gary started to undo Ash's buckle. It was at that point that Brock felt he had to do something and pull Gary off of Ash.  
  
"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing? Can't you see I was telling Ash something important?" Gary said, apparently annoyed at the fact that he was stopped from doing what he was doing.  
  
"Really, all I saw was you trying to get into Ash's pants." Richie said as he walked down to where they were.  
  
"Well, that's what it looked like to the untrained eye, but it was talking on a different level." Gary said, as he blushed a little. Then Richie walked up to Ash and turned to face Brock, Misty, Tracy, and Gary.  
  
"And besides, if there is any reason why Ash is going to loose his virginity, it's going to be me." Richie said as he turned around and gave Ash a kiss deeper then Gary's. And at this time, Gary wrenched himself for Brock's grip and started a fight with Richie, and they went at it for 3 minutes before Ash stopped them. And the only thing that went through Brocks mind was that he was going to sort out this mess.  
  
"Boys, boys. Do I really have to choose? Can't I have you both?" Ash asked, in a manner of innocence that could only be described as school- childish. This was the one thing that caused Brock to drop his jaw and after that passed out.  
  
An hour or so later, Brock came back into consciousness. What he saw, was not to comforting. It was as if someone took Ash, and fixed up his hair and his face and body and put him in a dress which happened to be a little bit above the knee, almost like he was and always had been a girl. And to Brocks horror, he was starting to be attracted to Ash in the present form. He didn't like that and to test something he took his hand and broad smacked himself in the face.  
  
"Ouch!!!!" He said, before he collapsed again, and the last thing he saw was Ash standing over him shaking his (her?) head.  
  
Was that as bad as I thought? Well I think it wasn't that good, it's just that stuff like this was new for me to write and I'm sure that I could've tried better. And there was a delay, school and all. When you got as much projects as I have, you tend to get busy. And the next chapter will be up when it comes to me, hopefully after the holidays, and I mean Halloween, which I happen to dislike but that's not to be discussed here. 


End file.
